


Misfits

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Child Abuse, Divorce, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Sad Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Every Summer Oikawa Tooru used to go to America to stay with his father. He stopped when he entered his third year of middle school due to a huge fight between his mother and father. Now in his third year of high school his mother gets caught up in another messy divorce and sends him to live with his father again.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There may or may not be abuse in this chapter

Crack. A thin line runs along the glass beneath Tooru's feet. It's one of many cracks in small platform holding up his life.

Tooru's parents have been divorced for as long as he can remember. His father moved to America and left them behind to pursue his career. One day when he was playing in his room his mother came in announcing something important.

"Tooru," She said softly taking a seat beside Tooru's toys. "You're going to be leaving for America every summer now to visit your father. Okay? He misses you." 

Tooru didn't know what to do or what that meant so he just nodded before his mother engulfed him in a warm embrace. His stuffed animal dropped to the floor sagging as it plopped onto the ground.

"I will always love you," She whispered clutching him. Her long black hair tickled Tooru's face but he didn't mind as her embrace gave a kind of warmth that Tooru can't remember feeling from anyone else.

"I love you too," He yelled with a big grin as she pulled away. His mother laughed before grabbing his arm and helping him up.

"My little lovebug," She cooed pinching his cheeks. "Now let's go eat dinner."

When Tooru first entered his house in America he was amazed. The house was tiny and had 4 rooms total. There was a living room/kitchen which had a squeaky dark blue couch on the left side of the wall, a mini fridge with a bunch of volleyball stickers on it to the very right, a small countertop with some birch cupboards next to the fridge, and one gas stove next to the countertop. The sink was small and white and when you turned on the water a stream of water would rush out but it was different from home. At home the water was filled with bubbles at at times it almost appeared opaque as it came out of the faucet.

In the middle of the living room there was a short hallway with a screen door at the end that led outside into the backyard. Their were two wooden doors total on the right side of the hallway and one on the left. Tooru's bedroom was on the left side of the hallway and the bathroom was the first door on the right. In Tooru's bedroom the floor was a soft light grey carpet and the walls were all white. There was a light in the middle of the ceiling and some stars on the ceiling around it. In the far right corner lay a bunk bed- well kinda. The top part was the bed but in the bottom part there lay a birch desk with a small wooden chair. The bedsheets were a dark blue and the bed frame was a white metal.

Tooru stared in awe up at the bed. Back home all of the beds lay on the floor and none of them were as high up as the bed he gazed at now.

The left side of the room had a mirror and some white christmas lights that dangled off the wall encasing the room in a bright light.

Tooru quickly got used to having no air conditioning and opened his bedroom window every night to let the cool breeze wash in. He learned a lot about his father and life in america during the next few months.

His father was a volleyball fanatic and he was a teacher at a local middle school. He originally came to america for his dream but something happened and he ended up taking a teaching job. His girlfriend was incredibly nice and would play cars with Tooru all the time. Her blonde hair was wavy and barely passed her shoulders. What Tooru liked most about her was her warm hugs and the way she would apply bandaids just like his mother.

Tooru quickly made friends with the neighborhood kids and joined in with their shenanigans. They chased eachother around the neighborhood in huge games of tag and stole from candy stores. They would splash around in the puddles and go to the pool or play some volleyball.

When Tooru came back the next year his dad felt... off. He never saw his girlfriend anymore and he enrolled Tooru in summer school. One day when they were having dinner eating mac and cheese Tooru finally popped the question.

"Hey daddy," Tooru spoke breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yeah," He responded glancing up from the newspaper. "What's up Tooru?"

"What happened to Ava," Tooru's dad froze. "I miss her."

For a second they sat in silence and then his dad folded the newspaper and set it down onto the table. Taking off his glasses he turned to Tooru with a sad expression.

"I miss Ava too but she's happier now," His dad supplied.

"But where is she?" Tooru asked stirring around his mac and cheese a little.

"Ava is.." His dad started. "Ava is in a better place now."

Tooru's heart dropped. He knew what that meant. They said that to him when his Grandma had died a couple years ago. His dad must have realized that Tooru knew what this meant when he went silent.

"Hey," his dad spoke grabbing Tooru's attention. "How about you go take a shower and when you come out we can watch spiderman again?"

Tooru jumped at the idea and grinned widely at his dad before taking off towards the bathroom. He didn't see his dads melancholy gaze as he clutched a heart locket dangling around his neck.

The next couple of summers were relatively the same until one morning when he was preparing to leave for america. He could hear his mother screaming at someone on the phone downstairs.

" **I cannot believe you! No Hiru what** **the** **fuck! He's not seeing you this summer** **or** **ever until** **you** **figure out how to get out** **of** **this.** " Then silence.

Another crack.

A couple minutes later his mother appeared in his room and told him he wouldn't be visiting his dad that summer. He spent that summer with Iwa-chan playing volleyball and goofing around like he would with the neighborhood kids except minus the candy stores or spray painting.

"Hey mom," Tooru shouted out into the house as he arrived home from volleyball practice one evening. "I'm home!" Slipping off his backpack onto a bench next to the door he started untying his shoes when he heard footsteps.

He looked up to smile at his mother only to face a middle aged man awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

Crack.

"Hey Tooru," his mother greeted stepping out from behind the strange man. "This is Haku. He's my Fiance." Fiance?! When did this happen? Why didn't his mom tell him about him before?

"Uh," Tooru awkwardly started. "I'm Tooru. Her son." When he finished untying his shoes he got up and quickly bowed to the man.

The man bowed back and smiled. "Nice to meet you." Tooru didn't trust him.

"Well okay," His mother started before turning away. "I'll let you three get to know eachother before dinner." Dinner?! Wait, three? He spotted a young girl sitting on the stairs clutching a stuffed animal.

"Hey," Tooru greeted her. She flinched away. "What' your name?" She stared.

"Amira," Haku answered for her. "You should respond when people ask you a question." She stared more.

"Okay," Tooru said turning to Haku. "So who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Excuse me?" Haku narrowed his eyes. "I'm your mothers fiance. Shouldn't you be more polite?" An unsettling expression settled into Hakus face and Tooru felt a chill run down his spine.

He wasn't going to back down though. "My mother has never once mentioned you before. She always talks about her boyfriends to me and we share a lot together. So again. Why are you here? Do you want something from her?" Haku was openly glaring at Tooru now and Tooru could barely see the little girl at the corner of his eyes go further up the stairs.

"You'll regret that," Haku whispered to himself.

Tooru blinked once. Twice. "What?"

Just then his mother appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. "Dinners ready," she spoke curling up to Haku's side. "What's going on? Everything okay?"

Haku instantly did a 180 and flipped personalities. "Yeah honey," he spoke glancing over Toorus body. "Tooru was just talking to me about volleyball."

His mother smiled before dragging him to the dinner table and calling over both Amira and Tooru. Tooru just stood there shocked. He turned to Amira and asked "I didn't imagine that right?" She offered her first response in a short shake of her head.

"Tooru!" His mother called again. He finally went to the dinner table and took a seat with Amira following behind him. To say dinner was quiet was an understatement. The only two talking were his mother and Haku and they were mostly just flirting while Amira and Tooru sent eachother uneasy looks. The only sound that came from them the whole dinner was the soft clinking of different utensils against the plate.

When dinner was over Tooru ran to his room and slammed the door shut. Groaning he shoved his head under the pillows and screamed.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There may or may not be abuse in this chapter. Also some dissociation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pre-made chapter so I don't remember what I wrote aha sorry if it seems out of place or something is weird with the next chapter. I am currently editing and revising the next chapter so it might be slightly different than this one with the style and quality of the writing (I last touched on this story a couple of months ago).

When Oikawa leaves volleyball practice the next day he spots a shiny red car waiting outside the school with a tinted window rolled down. Iwazumi glances at Tooru uncertainly when he suddenly stops. He quickly spots the car and his confusion grows as Tooru just stares at the man driving it. 

"You know him?" Iwazumi asks breaking Tooru out of his trance. 

Tooru starts walking towards it again and Iwazumi follows him. "Yeah," He breathes approaching the window. Something about the man settled uneasily in Tooru's gut.

"Hey Tooru," Haku greets with a grin opening the door. "Your mom told me you speak English!"

Iwazumi looks incredibly confused and stares looks at Tooru for an explanation. "Yeah I do," Tooru replies catching Iwazumi off guard when he ignored him. "Didn't know you did though." 

"Well now you know!" He laughs before opening the passenger door. "Get in! I'm taking you home!" 

A rustling noise comes from the back and Tooru spots Amira holding the same dog stuffed animal she had at his house the other day. "Okay," Tooru mumbles sliding into the seat. 

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Iwazumi asks furrowing his eyebrows into a worried expression. 

"You won't," Haku responds for him. "He will be helping me move in." Tooru's eyes widen and his jaw drops. Whoa, wait a minute. What? Iwazumis mouth falls open too and Haku clicks a button on the car locking all the doors. Tooru doesn't want to be in the car with this stupid ass who rushed into his life and is currently stealing his mom from him. He tries to open the door just as Haku takes off. Frustrated he leaves the door alone as the window rolls up. 

"What the fuck?" Tooru explodes turning to Haku. "What do you mean you're moving in? I don't even know you! I met you yesterday. You don't belong with-" Tooru chokes on his words with the glare Haku sends him. They approach the stoplight Haku slows down and turns to Tooru. 

"Okay let's get some things straight." He speaks calmly. "You're going to listen to me and do whatever I say whenever I say it. You disrespect me in any way and you'll regret it. Tell anyone and you'll regret it." 

"No!" Tooru yells trying the door again. "Fuck you! Pullover and let me walk home." Suddenly Tooru's vision blurs and his head collides with the dashboard in front of him harshly. Gasping as pain explodes on his forehead he struggles trying to rip his head away from the dashboard. 

"Rule one," Haku smiles calmly. "Listen to me." Honk! A car horn breaks Haku out of his trance and his grip leaves the back of Tooru's neck and finds its way back to the steering wheel. As Tooru lifts his head up the wound stings as it collides with the air. Lifting a hand to touch it he hisses in pain as his fingertips come in contact with a wet spot. Opening his eyes he gazes down at the bloody fingertips in front of him. 

"Got it?" Haku asks pushing down on the gas. Tooru just stares at his shaking fingertips. A sharp sting erupts in the back of his neck and he cries out falling forward a little. "Rule number two always answer me. Let's try this again. Got it?" Tooru grits his teeth in anger and whips his head to face Haku. 

"Got it," he spits out throwing a dirty look at Haku. 

"You better change that attitude quickly," Haku warned before digging into his pockets and pulling out a pack of cigarettes. Slipping one into his mouth he picks up a lighter from the dashboard and lights the stick before inhaling. When he blew out Tooru could instantly smell the sickening scent the cigarettes spread and he coughed a little. 

The rest of the car ride is silent as Tooru digs into his backpack searching for the first aid kit. The only sound comes from the sizzling of Haku's cigarette and Amiras whimpers in the back seat. Tooru finally finds the first aid kit just as the car stops moving. Looking up he spots a red house- what is up with this guy and red? Haku left the car and walks up to the house before he picked up a huge package that he ended up throwing in the back of the trunk. 

As he enters the car Tooru glared at him again and Haku raised an eyebrow. "Not gonna ask what that was?" He asked turning on the car again. 

"What was that?" Tooru asked as he opens the first aid kid and finds the antiseptic ointment and huge bandaids. 

"That was your new bed," Haku responded pulling out of the driveway of the small run-down house. 

"My new what?" Tooru questioned baffled. 

"Amira is sleeping at your house tonight as I got shit to do. I can't wait till tomorrow for her to move in," Haku responded riding onto the high way just as Tooru applies the ointment to his forehead. "You'll be sharing a bunk bed." Tooru doesn't respond as he puts the square bandage over his wound in the middle of his forehead. 

When he arrives home his mother quickly rushes to his side and runs her hands over the injury asking what happened. One glare from Haku sent the truth down Tooru's throat and he choked out a quick excuse. When Haku's expression changed into an unsettlingly pleased smile Tooru's stomach churned uncomfortably. Haku explained to Tooru's mother that Amira needed to stay over tonight as he had to work and needed someone to watch her. As expected his mother took the bait and agreed to watch Amira. 

The afternoon passed in a breeze and before Tooru knew it he was laying down in his new bed staring on the bunk above him. "To?" Amira suddenly spoke instantly snatching Toorus attention. It was the first time he had heard her speak. 

"Yeah?" He asked delicately. 

"I like your house," she muttered softly into the dimly lit room. "Your mom is nice and her food is good."

"Thanks," Tooru smiled turning over. 

"To?" Amira asked again.

"Yeah?"

"Father usually isn't like that around strangers," Amira mumbled into her pillow.

Tooru frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well," He could hear shuffling above him as Amira turned over. "Usually he pretends but this time he didn't which means..."

Tooru's breath catches in his throat as he asks, "What does that mean?"

"I think he plans on staying," Amira whispered. 

Tooru frowned. "Sleep well Amira."

"Night To-nii." 

\- - - - -

Tooru quickly fell into a routine of hell between volleyball and Haku. It was about six months later when he was out eating icecream after loosing to Shiratorizawa again when his stepfather pulled up in front of the restaurant just as the team had exited the building. Tooru's blood froze as Haku's calm face exited the car and he be-lined for Tooru. 

Kindaichi paused as he spotted the middle-aged man rushing towards the setter. The rest of the team stopped walking when they noticed Kindaichis abrupt stop. 

"Tooru," Haku spoke calmly as he reached them. All of the heads turned to Tooru and he stepped forward.

"Haku," He openly mocked. Kyotani's eyes widened at the open hostility he was displaying. 

"Do you know what time it is?" Haku hissed looking up at the night sky. 

Irritated from losing earlier that day and Haku's stupid strict curfew rules Tooru bit back. "Oh hop off of my dick," Tooru growled taking another lick of his ice cream. "You're not my dad. You're just an alcoholic asshole."

"Excuse me?" Haku's face turned pleasant and his tone went oddly calm. 

"You heard me," Tooru with a sudden burst of confidence. Haku couldn't hurt him in public and nobody could understand English in the group so he was safe. Everyone seemed to freeze in anticipation of Haku's response until he reached out a hand and gripped Tooru's arm yanking him forward. Tooru gasped dropping his ice cream as he stumbled forward. Digging his feet into the ground refusing to leave he tugged backward. His brain automatically flew past the fight or flight mode and he panicked. 

"Tooru," Haku scolded. "We are leaving now." Suddenly as Tooru stared at Haku he began to look weird. He looked so inhuman that Tooru would almost describe him as an alien. When Haku yanked his arm forward again Tooru didn't react and instead stumbled forward a little bit again. As he gazed down at his own arm he noticed something weird. His arm didn't look like his arm anymore. His head felt fuzzy and his body went numb. Tooru couldn't focus on anything but the feeling that everything around him was unreal. He felt almost as if he was watching his life through a movie or like he was trapped inside a lucid dream. He stared straight ahead as the world around him almost faded away into his head of cotton. 

Breathing in and out he finally looked up only to meet Iwazumi's eyes. "Hajime?" He asked finally turning his head to look around him. The team was staring at him uncertainly and he noticed he was sitting down. "What happened?"

"We lost you for a bit," Iwazumi answered handing him a glass of water. Tooru stared at the water. Everything still felt unreal and he watched as the water slowly slushed around against the sides of the glass. 

"-kawa?! Oikawa-Senpai?!" Tooru whipped his head up to the sound. 

"What?" He asked finally looking up at Kyotani. 

The whole team was still staring at him and he shifted uncomfortably. "How are you feeling right now?" Iwazumi asked taking the glass from Tooru as he didn't seem to want to drink it. 

"I don't know," Tooru responded still looking around him. "How did I get here?" 

"Iwazumi-Senpai got the weird man to let you go and leave but you weren't responding to anything so we sat you down and waited," Kindachi responded shakily. "Who was that?"

"My stepfather," Tooru mumbled missing the look Iwazumi sent Kindaichi. "How long has it been?" Iwazumi took a seat in the chair next to Tooru and he dropped his head onto Iwazumi's shoulder. 

"Its been 20 minutes," Yahaba supplied. "Iwazumi called your mom." Everything felt numb to Tooru and nothing in that moment mattered. 

"Okay," He said leaning into Iwazumi.

"Okay?" Iwazumi said incredulously. "What about that was okay?" 

"I don't know," Tooru spoke closing his eyes. His head felt too clouded to think straight and he felt like he was floating. It wasn't necessarily a nice feeling but it was a lot better than being with Haku.

"Oikawa?" Matsukawa questioned forcing Tooru to open his eyes again. 

"What?"

"How are you feeling right now," Matsukawa asked kneeling down in front of Tooru. 

"Floaty," Tooru responded lifting up a hand to gaze at it. 

"Floaty," Hanamaki repeated slowly, very confused. 

"Is it like drugs or something" Iwazumi asked Matsukawa. 

"I don't think so. I don't know. He didn't take anything. " Hanamaki spoke. "Can you describe it more Oikawa?" 

"My hand looks weird," he mumbled. "Like it belongs to someone else. I feel like I'm watching myself. Like this is VR or something."

They stared.


End file.
